shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Yakou Madara
Yakou Madara is a member of the Eastern Expedition sent to take back the eastern lands from the Yatsukahagi. Kajiri Kamui Kagura Madara is introduced as the fiancé of Ryuusui, and for him, this quest is a way to search for his own desire, which he (initially) learns during his encounter against Ootake. That desire being, "I want to kill all". As though answering his desire, Hajun turns him into a Sensory, granting him a Heavenly Eye and a new Taikyoku. With these new abilities, Madara manages to kill Ootake, but at the cost of his own life. As he dies, he come face-to-face with the mad god, who calls him trash and tells him the "truth" of his existence: Madara was just a mere Sensory, and worse, he was nothing more than the creation of Ryuusui, taken from one of her stories and "born" for her own benefit. Hajun takes away Madara's gifts and leaves him to die. However, Ryuusui manages to revive him with her own Taikyoku. Madara, having learned of the history of the Old World and the battle between Hajun and the Guardians of the Fifth Heaven, rejoins his old comrades to oppose Hajun and his law and prove that he's something more than Hajun's mere Sensory. Doing so causes him to regain the Heavenly Eye and Yama Enraten, but his new resolve changed his Taikyoku, and thus the effects of those abilities. After Hajun is killed and the Dawn becomes the Seventh Heaven, Madara becomes the judge of death. He even manages to give the shadow of Mercurius the death he always wanted. Powers and Abilities 'Onmyoudo' A form of magic which is divided into two branches: Yin and Yang. However, this division shouldn't occur in the first place. As everything originates from harmony of Yin/Yang, they should never exist separately. However, none of this applies to Yakou's skills, since he uses his Taikyoku to use techniques, as a method that is unique only to him. Such techniques include: power words, sealing techniques, knocking people out with one word, creating mental worlds and pocket dimensions, creating dislocations in dimension for defense, redirecting lightning, flight, creating shikigami, and dropping a blazing comet on an opponent. 'Tengan' The Heavenly Eye granted by Hajun, allowing Madara to observe the future's infinite possibilities across all of creation effortlessly, proving to be even more powerful than Ryuusui's Foresight. He can even use this while physically blind. Additional powers include: negating the attacks of Tenmas, using large spells with minimum chanting, and seeing into higher domains. The last of these also allows him to percieve the true names of the Tenma, weakening them. * After his resurrection, Madara can see the attributes of deceased souls and grant the most appropriate afterlife. 'Taikyoku―Mukei(無形)' The result of his reaching the Throne while fighting the Tenma, Madara gains a "Colorless" Taikyoku. It allows him to do anything that falls under the physical phenomena of the universe and it is different from the ability to warp the laws of the world. Combined with his Tengan, it allows him to completely manipulate the movement of stars. However, due to his lack of desire, it doesn't grant him the special properties of Taikyoku, preventing him from warping existing laws and depriving him of the absolute defense common to other Taikyoku. 'Kajiri Kamui - Yama Enraten' Madara's Gudou-type Taikyoku that was born from the desire "I want to kill all", gained from confronting Ootake. Becoming a Sensory of Hajun, this allows Madara to realize the death of all creation. He can even kill his own concept of death, coming back from death received by Ootake's power. However, this Taikyoku belongs to Hajun, thus it can be taken from Madara by him. * After his ressurection, Madara creates the concept of "post-mortem" and gains the ability to "judge after death". He can perceive the attributes of souls with his regained Tengan to grant the most suitable afterlife for each soul. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Sensory Category:Taikyoku Users Category:Gods Category:Gudou Gods